Minuit Passé
by Poune
Summary: [COMPLETE]La nuit continue. Une bataille...des combattants et une histoire. N'essayez pas de savoir ce qui s'est passé durant cette 7ème année à Poudlard : juste le résultat compte. Voici la Fin du Combat Final Epilogue en ligne [vignettes]
1. 00h21 : le Combat Final

Auteur : Poune

Titre : Minuit Passé

Style : drame, romance HGSS

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, je ne suis propriétaire que de mon imagination et je vous en fais cadeau.

Note : Grande innovation pour moi, je m'essaie à la vignette après en avoir lu énormément. Ca change de ne plus me lancer dans la pavé-attitude !! S'il vous plait… laissez des review !! moi z'aime bien connaître l'avis des gens 

Résumé : Inutile de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps. Seul le résultat compte. Peu importe cette 7ème année. Seul le résultat compte. Nous sommes de 17 avril, il est un peu plus de minuit et le monde change.

-------- ------- --------

**1 – 00h21 : Combat Final  
**

Si vous arrivez à décrochez votre regard de la scène qui se déroule sous vos yeux, et que vous le dirigez vers le ciel, vous verrez que de ce côté là il n'y a rien de bien spécial qui se passe. La nuit est noire, nuageuse. Et malgré toutes les croyances, ce qu'il se passe en haut n'est pas le reflet de ce qu'il se passe en bas. Il n'y a pas d'orage, pas de pluie. Juste un croissant de lune, combattant au mieux qu'il peut les nuages qui passent sous son nez. Car la lune aussi, tout comme vous, veut savoir ce qu'il se passe en bas.

La bataille fait rage. Les deux camps s'affrontent depuis … des heures ? non juste une vingtaine de minutes. Et pourtant la douleur que chacun porte, Aurors, membres de l'Ordre, Mangemorts, leur donne l'impression que chaque minute devient des heures.

De toute part, les sortilèges sont lancés. Silencieux, murmurés, prononcés, hurlés… leur conséquence après les rayons lumineux n'est rien d'autre qu'une paralysie passagère, un cri de douleur, ou une mort.

Mais toute cette agitation, tout ce vacarme ne les atteint pas. Non, il n'y a qu'eux, presque à part de la bataille. Se battant, s'affrontant enfin. Accomplissant leur destiné, pour enfin pouvoir voir l'avenir. Rien ne les atteint, à part les sortilèges qu'ils se lancent avec haine. Ils sont sans le vouloir, sans le voir, sous une sort de bulle protectrice. Ils ne faut pas les interrompre. Ils ne faut surtout pas les déranger. Ils ont une prophétie à accomplir et ils le feront. Ils en ont décidé ainsi : c'est ce soir que le monde changera.

Il fait nuit sur cette partie de la terre, le monde sorcier s'est arrêté de vivre, il retient sa respiration de peur de troubler ce suspens qui les torture.

Il est minuit vingt-et-un et Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter se font face pour la dernière fois de leur vie.


	2. 00h22

**---------------------------------------------- **

**00h22**

Minerva McGonagall ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Toute la peur qui était présente dans les sous-sols de l'école de Poudlard, elle pouvait la sentir. Il lui suffisait d'inspirer profondément. Même pas la peine d'écouter. Juste inspirer.

Minerva McGonagall, aurait voulu à ce moment là avoir la possibilité de se lancer un sort lui permettant de faire de l'apnée jusqu'à ce que tout ceci cesse.

Mais est-ce qu'il y aura une fin ?

Elle l'espérait.

Elle l'espérait fort.

Elle regrettait le temps d'Albus Dumbeldor. Elle regrettait sa présence, qui dans les pires dangers avait le don de faire baisser toutes les tensions. Mais Albus Dumbeldor était mort depuis une année. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part le regretter.

Elle se maudissait en même temps. Elle maudissait ce Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle maudissait secrètement ce monde sorcier.

Enfermée dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, elle pouvait sentir qu'à quelques kilomètres d'elle, une bataille décisive faisait rage. Elle aurait voulu y être. Elle aurait voulu faire parti de ceux qui allait le faire tomber.

Mais non… il lui fallait rester. Il fallait les protéger.

Si seulement ils avaient prévu cette fichue bataille en avance…elle aurait pu renvoyer ces pauvres enfants chez eux. Quoique…est-ce qu'ils auraient été plus en sécurité ?

S'assurant que les élèves de Poudlard soient bien installés, Minerva McGonagall fait le tour de l'immense pièce secrète dans les sous-sols de l'école.

Il est 00h22, et dans la Chambre des Secrets, la peur règne.


	3. 00h23

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis propriétaire que de mon imagination et je vous en fais cadeau.

--------------------- -----

**00h23**

Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait se battre avec tant d'aisance. Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Comme s'il avait toujours aussi bien maîtriser la magie qui faisait de lui un sorcier.

Tout comme beaucoup de personne, Ronald Weasley se trouvait sur le champ de bataille et luttait pour sa survie, ainsi que pour celle de nombreux d'autres sorciers comme lui. Face à lui, un serpentard…un vrai : Celui-qui-ne-pouvait-supporter-d'être-dans-la-même-pièce-que-Celui-qui-avait-Survécu.

Ron ne savait pas si cette facilité à lancer des sorts, à se battre, à se défendre venait du simple fait que la personne face à lui n'était autre que Drago Malfoy, ou du fait qu'il n'était pas si nul que ça.

Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'à ce moment là, et pour la première de sa vie, Ron pouvait dire et penser que sa baguette était réellement devenue le prolongement de son bras droit et de son esprit, au lieu d'être partie intégrante de son bras gauche qu'il maîtrisait aussi mal que n'importe quel droitier confirmé.

Il est 00h23 dans le monde des sorciers, et Ronald Weasley se bat contre Drago Malfoy.

----- ----- ----- ----

_Si vous regardez en bas de la page à gauche, il y a un cadre magique avec marqué « review » et « GO » !!! (/mode message subliminal Off)_


	4. 00h24

Disclaimer : Seul la plume m'appartient, le reste c'est Madame Rowling.

Note : cette vignette est un peu plus longue. Je dirais même que c'est un chapitre à part entière, et non une simple vignette. Mais bon… beaucoup de choses à dire, en une seule minute !!

Bonne lecture.

Poune.

PS : En italique : les pensées d'un personnage

----------------------

**00h24**

_Cette nouvelle l'avait particulièrement bouleversée, ça tout le monde le savait, et tout le monde pouvait la comprendre. Mais il était tard, et rester en ces lieux à cette heure était absolument interdit. Elle le savait. Mais que voulez vous ? Quand le chagrin est plus fort que vous, et qu'aucune compagnie ne peut vous réconforter, peu importe les règles, il faut que vous soyez seule jusqu'à ce que l'envie vous passe._

_Des envies elle en avait._

_Celle de mourir par exemple._

_Comment pouvait-elle, elle, Hermione Granger, continuer à vivre après la disparition brutale de ses parents ?_

_Cela faisait maintenant 12 jours que son cœurs avait cessé de battre, comme le leur, et qu'elle ne faisait que survivre. Elle ne mangeait que lorsque son corps le réclamait. Elle ne dormait que lorsque ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Bref, elle n'était plus qu'une ombre errante dans les couloirs de Poudlard._

_Cette nuit là en était encore la preuve._

_Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle n'en avait plus la force déjà, mais aussi plus l'envie. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré le jour où Madame la Directrice lui avait annoncée la nouvelle. Puis plus rien jusqu'à l'enterrement. Et puis fini._

_Elle se sentait vide de toute émotion._

_Ou plutôt, elle se sentait vide tout simplement._

_Elle prit brutalement le virage qui devait la mener vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mais l'ombre qu'elle était percuta de plein fouet une autre ombre. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu et se contenta de baisser la tête , attendant la sentence._

_« Miss Granger, que faites-vous à cette heure ci dans les couloirs ? » avait dit l'ombre d'un voix rauque_

_« Je retournais au dortoir Professeur »_

_« 20 points en moins pour votre maison. Estimez vous heureuse que se ne soit pas plus. »_

_Heureuse. _

_Quel mot horrible._

_Sans définition fixe._

_Sans garantie._

_« Et regardez moi quand je vous parle ! » Ordonna-t-il_

_Elle leva vers lui un regard vide. Sans volonté. Sans force. Sans aucune envie de se battre. _

_Il avait raison au final : elle n'avait rien à aire ici._

_Ce regard le troubla. Le gêna. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'un Legimens deviner ses pensées. Car elle en avait pas. Elle n'avait rien. Il remarqua juste la présence d'un épais nuage noir qui entourait l'élève de Gryffondor. Et Merlin sait qu'il le connaît ce nuage._

_Il fronça les sourcils. _

_Fit un signe négatif de la tête_

_Soupira._

_Et tendit les bras vers elle._

Elle accepta le refuge et laissa aller sa douleur, sa souffrance, sa détresse dans les bras du Maître des Potions.

Il est 00h24 en ce jour fatidique et Hermione Granger s'étonne de se souvenir aussi facilement de ce moment, alors que lui arrive en plein cœur le second _Endoloris_ offert par Lucius Falfoy, qui garde l'avantage.

---- ----- ----

Review… review… review… (oki je sors !)


	5. 00h25

Note : le passage qui suit en italique est extrait du tome 6 « Harry Potter et le Prince de sang Mêlé » (chapitre 2). Là, ça appartient belle et bien à notre JK Rowling… les idées… le texte…tout… sauf : ce qui n'est pas en italique !!

---------- --------------- ----------

**00h25**

_« Séverus, veilleras-tu sur mon fils Drago quand il tentera de satisfaire les souhaits du_

_Seigneur des Ténèbres?_

_-Oui, je le ferai» dit Rogue._

_Une fine langue de flamme brillante sortit de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs_

_mains comme un fil incandescent._

_«Et, le protègeras-tu du mal du mieux que tu pourras? -Oui, je le ferai» dit Rogue._

_Une deuxième langue de feu jaillit de la baguette et s'unit à la première, créant une fine_

_chaîne ardente._

_« Et, si cela s'avère nécessaire ... s'il semble que Drago soit sur le point d'échouer..._

_»murmura Narcissa (la main de Rogue se crispa sur les siennes, mais il ne se détourna_

_pas), «poursuivras-tu la tâche que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné à Drago de_

_remplir? »_

_Il y eut un moment de silence. Bellatrix les regardait, les yeux écarquillés, sa baguette au dessus_

_de leurs mains jointes._

_« Oui, je le ferai» dit Rogue. _

C'était deux ans plus tôt. Et Severus Rogue prononçait un Serment Inviolable devant Narcissa Malfoy, avec Bellatrix Lestrange en témoin.

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire, pour la énième fois depuis le début de son rôle en tant qu'espion, Severus Rogue mettait sa vie en jeu.

C'était durant une chaude nuit d'été, Severus Rogue, Narcissa Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange étaient dans la même pièce, il était 00h25.

----

Ca devient n'importe quoi… c'est mélangé… bref l'auteur devrait aller se coucher (très bonne idée !!! allez zou DODO)

Reu-viou (lol) oui… l'auteur a aussi une tête à claque !! mais l'auteur vous salue !


	6. 00h26

**Résumé** : On continue dans la même lignée. Des morceaux de combat, enfin, surtout la fin de chaque combat. Ils vont mourir mais ne le savent pas encore. Qui ? Vous allez bientôt le savoir. Comment : aussi effrayant que ça peut paraître , de la même manière, les uns comme les autres peut importe leur statu. Il est Minuit Passé, sur le champ de bataille où se déroule de Combat Final.

**00h26**

Il n'y avait eu aucune surprise dans le regard de Bellatrix Lestrange, lorsque Severus Rogue se tourna vers elle, les yeux remplis d'une haine sans nom. Il était un traître, elle le savait depuis le début, mais pour les autres mangemorts, elle n'était que victime de son séjour prolongé à Azkaban.

Elle eut du mal au tout début à contrer les sorts non formulés du maître des potions, mais très vite ses échecs furent pour elle un moyen de gagner en animosité contre cet homme, ce traître. Très vite, les sorts qu'elle lançait à une vitesse incroyable, n'étaient plus prononcés, ni encore contrôlés par sa baguette. Seule la force de son esprit, ô combien malade d'après Severus, l'aidait à se battre contre lui.

Mais Severus le savait, très bien, trop bien. Gagner de l'assurance au combat est un danger pour soit même, car cela nous pousse à baisser notre vigilance. Il sentit très vite la confiance qu'avait retrouvé Bellatrix, et s'en servit avec un méchant plaisir pour lui faire croire qu'il était à bout de force.

Au moment même où elle voulu commencer à s'amuser, à se venger, à l'aide de quelques sorts qui auraient pu lui être très douloureux, Severus leva vers elle encore une fois un regard des plus noir, où étaient inscrit toutes ses intentions prochaines, mais aussi la suivante : alors que deux cris de douleurs retentirent aux deux coins du champ de bataille, Bellatrix Lestrange reçut l'Avada Kedavra en pleine poitrine. Il est 00h 26

----- ------

Note : Un commentaire ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Points positifs comme négatifs, ce que pourra que m'être bénéfique !!

Poune !!


	7. 00h27

Disclaimer : le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas… et non… mais l'espoir fait vivre !!

Note : je vais tenter, avec difficulté de clôturer cette courte fic avant la sortie du tome 7 (version anglaise). Car une fois que toutes mes théories seront tombées à l'eau, j'aurais du mal à continuer à les retranscrire.

Bonne lecture

Poune !!

---- ------ ---

00h27

_Severus vient de quitter mon bureau._

_Je n'ai pas d'autre choix maintenant d'écrire cette lettre. Vous la trouverez, j'en suis sûr. Vous la lirez attentivement. Et vous comprendrez. Car il le faut…sinon trop de choses risquent d'être mises en péril._

_Il m'a avoué avoir prononcé un serment inviolable, l'obligeant à protéger Drago Malfoy contre tout le mal qui pourrait l'atteindre. Il m'a avoué la mission du jeune homme, mission directement confiée par Voldemort._

_Drago devra me tuer._

_Mais il ne le fera pas. Car il ne peut pas le faire. Malgré son éducation, l'influence de son père, son sal caractère, cet enfant ne peut pas tuer. Lui non, mais Severus oui._

_Et il le fera._

_Il en a fait le Serment._

_Après une longue discussion avec lui, il m'a avoué préféré mourir que devoir me tuer. Par respect envers lui je n'en dirais pas plus de ce côté là. Et après avoir longuement parlé avec lui, je lui ai fait promettre une seconde fois d'accomplir cette mission._

_Il était en colère lorsqu'il est sorti de ce bureau, mais je sais que c'est parce que je suis arrivé à lui faire entendre raison._

_Il vaut mieux protégé un jeune homme que de se sacrifier pour un vieillard._

_Continuez à vous battre. Et, alors que vous lirez cette lettre, vous vous battrez sans moi. Mais d'un certain sens, je ne serais pas loin._

_Ne t'inquiète pas Harry._

_N'ajoute pas sur tes épaules le poids de ma mort. Je crains malheureusement que ce triste rôle, j'ai du le confier à Severus Rogue. Mais j'ai foi en lui, je sais qu'il respectera sa parole. Cette dernière a énormément de valeur à ses yeux._

_Garde en toi, mon petit, gravés dans ta mémoire, tous les souvenirs qu'il te faut pour y puiser toute la force dont tu auras besoin le jour où tu feras face à Voldemort. Tous ces souvenirs, tu devras les utilisés, comme lorsque tu invoque ton Patronus. Là, tu trouveras la force de faire, ce que jamais tu n'as fait… ce que jamais tu as cru faire un jour._

_Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là. Le vieil homme malade que je suis est fatigué et va se reposer._

_Mes amis, continuez à vous battre. Ne perdez pas espoir. Et ne tombez pas dans le désespoir, sinon vous tomberez dans les bras de l'Ennemi, et tous nos efforts auront été vains._

_Que ma mort serve à quelque chose._

_Voici le dernier souhait d'un mourant._

_Albus Dumbledor._

La voix de Harry mourut en prononçant le noms du vieux sorciers.

Cette lettre, Minerva MacGonagall l'avait trouvé au moment où elle du débarrasser son bureau.

Cette lettre avait été lue devant les membres de l'Ordre par Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

Beaucoup de questions y trouvaient leur réponse. Mais est-ce que cela devait lui suffire pour pardonner le geste de l'Ancien Maître des Potions ? Non, pas assez d'après Harry. Et pourtant à côté de lui, celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, affichait une mine soulagée, même si son visage était encore marqué par la tristesse.

Hermione ne voulait pas perdre la confiance qu'elle avait mis dans cet homme, aussi sombre et énigmatique était-il. C'était une des seules choses qui lui restait encore.

Il était tard, dans le nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Un silence chargé de pensées, destinées à Albus régnait en maître tout puissant dans cette salle. C'était il y a quelques mois déjà, et il devait être un peu moins de 00h30.


	8. 00h28

Note : nous nous approchons lentement de la fin… tout doucement, minute après minute… vous allez découvrir où est-ce que l'esprit malade de l'auteur va vous mener. En enfer ? nooon…. Mais pas au paradis non plus!!!

Merci pour les quelques uns qui se sont donnés la peine de mettre un (ou une) review !

Bonne lecture.

Poune !!

---------- ------- --------

00h28

Il la voit se tordre de douleur. Allongée au sol, tous les muscles de son corps contractés à leur maximum. Juste là, face à elle, Lucius Malfoy, avec un sourire des plus diabolique, pointant sur la jeune sorcière sa baguette, maîtrisant à la perfection le Doloris.

Severus tourne subitement la tête, distrait par un autre cri. Drago Malfoy quant à lui, perd l'avantage face au jeune Weasley. L'héritier à la tête blonde est à ce moment là dans une position qui ne peut que le faire douter de la suite des évènements.

Le Maître des Potions se trouve à ce moment là devant un croisement, un dilemme. Le cœur ou la raison. Sa parole contre son amour. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il est dans une situation dont la solution ne se présente pas à lui facilement. Quelques secondes. Justes quelques secondes, pour que toutes les possibilités prennent formes dans son esprit dont les mécanismes sont au maximum de leur puissance.

Sans plus hésité, Rogue se jette sur Malfoy dans un cri de rage. Et avant même que Lucius ne puisse pointer sa baguette sur l'ex-mangemort, un éclair vert s'échappe de celle de Severus, mettant à mort d'une manière franche et rapide son adversaire.

Hermione quant à elle, se redresse, toujours à terre. Regardant Rogue avec insistance et reconnaissance.

Il est 00h28 et la famille Malfoy n'est plus.


	9. 00h29

----- ------ ------

**00h29**

Ils étaient là tous les deux, allongés sur ce grand lit, nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rien ni personne ne pouvait à ce moment là les déranger. Ils ne faisaient rien, ne parlaient pas. Ils se contentaient de regarder le plafond, se concentrant sur la respiration de l'autre, qui lentement reprenait son rythme normal.

Ils savaient tous les deux, que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils seraient ensemble.

Ils sentaient tous les deux que le moment était arrivé. Que bientôt, le jour tant attendu allait arriver avec son lot de douleur et d'atrocité. Avant la fin de cette journée rien ne sera moins sûr que _leur_ avenir.

Severus inspira profondément et resserra ses bras autour d'Hermione, qui avait encore la tête posée sur son torse.

Aucun mot.

Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, leurs pensées étaient mêlées… ils se comprenaient très bien.

Aucune honte.

Pourquoi faire ? Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.. Même si ça avait été difficile de l'avouer.

Cela faisait un peu près deux mois qu'ils cachaient leur liaison. Deux mois qu'ils avaient appris à vivre à nouveau. Deux mois.

Deux longs mois qui passaient à l'époque pour une éternité, et qui le soir de cette dernière bataille n'étaient plus que deux ridicules mois…passés à une vitesse phénoménale.

Je ne peux pas vraiment vous le dire avec exactitude, mais je crois que ceci se passait une semaine avant le combat final, c'était dans les sombres appartements de Severus Rogue et il était 00h29.


	10. 00h30

---- ----- -----

**00h30**

Combien de temps est-ce qu'il est resté là, planté face au corps sans vie du jeune homme ? Il l'ignore. Il ne veut pas le savoir vraiment. Pour lui cela doit faire une éternité. Une éternité qu'il se bat. Une éternité qu'il souffre de tous les coups qu'il a essuyé. Et pourtant il lui a suffit d'une seule seconde pour le faire.

Impardonnable.

Il comprend enfin le sens de ce mot. De ce triste mot. Autant il ne regrette pas la fin du jeune Malfoy. Le serpentard a sans aucun doute mérité son sort. Mais l'utilisation d'un Sortilège Impardonnable avait toujours été interdit.

Il l'a utilisé.

Autour de lui, seul les mangemorts l'utilisent.

Lui n'en est pas un…et pourtant. Il est arrivé à trouver assez de colère au fond de lui. Assez de haine à mêler à sa volonté pour pouvoir mettre fin à la vie de quelqu'un.

Il n'a que 17 ans pourtant. Et pourtant, en deux minutes, il est arrivé à vieillir de 20ans.

Il ne veut plus.

C'est fini.

Ce geste aussi nécessaire qu'il était, l'a marqué à vie et le hantera encore et toujours. Ce geste, fait de lui un autre homme… quelqu'un de différent.

Il ne veut plus.

Face au cadavre étendu de tout son long de Drago Malfoy, Ronald Weasley se rend compte que la bataille n'est pas fini. Mais il s'en fiche. Il est fatigué de se battre. Il est 00h30


	11. 00h31

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi !!!

Note : Voici, ce qui est [peut-être l'avant dernier chapitre. Il se peut encore qu'un épilogue vienne mettre fin au massacre que j'ai entrepris avec cette fic !!

Bonne lecture à tous.

Poune !!

-------- --------- -------

**00h31**

Un regard lui a suffi. Juste un regard. Hermione put à travers ce regard, ce rapide coup d'œil, voir la douleur qui traversa brutalement le corps de Severus. Il tomba à genoux, sans dire un mot, sans émettre un son.

Lui, a tout de suite compris ce qu'il lui arrive.

Quelques minutes avant, il avait préféré sauvé la vie de la jeune femme, sauver son avenir prometteur, que celle de l'autre blond, ce fils de mangemort. Bien sûr il avait fait le Serment Inviolable, le serment de le protéger. Mais cette décision l'avait déjà poussé à tuer Dumbledore, son mentor. Maintenant il avait fait un autre choix.

Au prix de sa vie.

Et puis zut…

De toute façon les règles sont faites pour être contournée. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous irez en parler à Harry Potter quand il aura fini son combat.

Quelle idée stupide de penser à cet imbécile de gamin au moment de sa mort.

Il faut donc voir la chose d'un autre œil : ce n'est pas parce que certains sortilèges sont impardonnables qu'ils ne sont pas utilisés… tout bon mangemort connaît très bien la chanson. Alors vraiment : pourquoi un Serment Inviolable ne peut-il pas être violé.

Severus stoppe brutalement ses pensées.

A quoi bon cogiter maintenant ?

Et puis, de toute façon il ne sent plus aucune douleur. Il est encore à genoux face à cette jeune femme qu'il a osé aimer. Il se force une dernière fois à donner à son regard un air apaisant.

Il ne faut pas qu'elle ait une dernière image de lui, aussi affreuse. Non.

Et puis il ne souffre plus.

Devant ce regard, Hermione secoue négativement la tête, adressant à son ancien professeur un « non » muet, simplement mimé avec les lèves.

Sur le champ de bataille, au milieu des cris de rage et de douleur, Severus s'effondre aux pieds d'Hermione, sans vie. Il est 00h31

---- -----

note : j'ai le droit de demander des review de nouveau ??? non ??? bon ben tant pis…


	12. 00h32: Le Combat Final

**------ ------- ----------**

**00h32**

Harry n'arrive pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. A bout de souffle, à bout de force, il se rendit compte que tout ce qu'il avait appris ne lui servait à rien. Faible devant Lord Voldemord. Voilà ce qu'il était. Bien sûr, il arrivait à contrer quelques sorts, mais la majorité des doloris, expéliarmus, et bien d'autres ; Harry Potter les avait réceptionnés au plus grand plaisir du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais que voulez vous, chers lecteurs ? Il est bien temps de se rentre à l'évidence. Comment un adolescent pourrait vaincre le plus grand sorcier qui trop contrarié de s'être fait grillé par un bébé à peine âgé d'un an, avait décidé de se venger 16 ans plus tard en espérant vaincre plus facilement l'adolescent qu'il était devenu.

Comment ?

Je vous pose la question.

Il attend patiemment votre réponse.

Car, cette question, Harry se la pose aussi. Il est là allongé, dos à terre, essayant de maintenir son esprit fermé face au regard puissant de Voldemord.

Comment ?

C'est juste au moment de se relever, car en parfait gentleman l'oncle Voldy préfère être face à son adversaire pour lui donner le coup fatal, que durant un court instant Monsieur Potter pu regarder autour de lui. Juste jeter un bref regard à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Chose qu'il aurait du faire dès le début. L'image que lui offrait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, permit à son esprit de mettre à jour une évidence : faire comme tout le monde.

Et faire comme tout le monde quand en soi réside une partie de la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, aide beaucoup au niveau de la puissance du sort jeté.

Alors que Tom Jedusor s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque acerbe au gamin qu'il allait achever, le gamin en question prononça d'une voix grave dont l'écho se propagea dans l'esprit de chaque combattant, les deux mots les plus sombres du monde sorcier.

Avada Kedavra.

Il est 00h32, et ça y est, le monde a changé.

------- --------- ----------

note : et voilà la dernière vignette, il reste encore l'épilogue dont la structure germe encore dans ma tête (pour ne pas dire dans mon esprit malade !! mdr).

Merci tout de même de m'avoir suivi jusque là !

Merci pour les review !

Poune, Celle-Qui-Veut-Lire-Le-Tome-Sept.


	13. Ce que racontent les Livres

**EPILOGUE**

**Minuit Passé : Ce que racontent les Livres **

Vous connaissez maintenant tout de cette nuit là.

Enfin tout.

Je me comprends.

Pas tout dans les détails.

Pour le reste, si vous voulez des aventures grandioses, lisez les livres d'Histoire. Ils racontent tous cette histoire, sauf ce que je vous ai dit… sauf ce que je vais vous dire.

Les livres d'Histoires montrent comment Celui-qui-avait-Survécu est sorti vainqueur de ce terrible combat, grâce à son courage, et sa détermination. Les livres d'Histoire disent aussi les honneurs qui ont été rendu à Severus Rogue, pour avoir donné sa vie pour la victoire et avoir tué quelques mangemorts. Des prix, d'autres en ont eu aussi, pour leur courage leur bravoure au combat : Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger par exemple.

Ce que les livres d'histoire ne disent pas c'est que Harry Potter n'a vaincu Tom Jedusor qu'en imitant la cruauté de son adversaire, pour utiliser le sortilège de la mort. Ils ne disent pas non plus, que Ronald n'a jamais accepté son geste. Que peut importe la personne qu'il a tué, il n'empêchait pour lui, qu'il avait tué quelqu'un avec un Impardonnable, lui prouvant qu'il avait en lui assez de haine pour faire beaucoup de mal. Ronald quitta très vite de Terrier, et alla se réfugier dans un petit appartement du chemin de Traverse. Certains disent que son plus grand ami est devenu son verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

Les livres d'Histoire ne disent pas non plus la réel motivation de Minerva McGonagall lorsqu'elle quitta le monde sorcier. Trop de sang, trop de peur, trop de cruauté, pour au final se rendre compte qu'ils ne valaient pas mieux que les autres. Elle donna sa démission à Poudlard et alla s'installer à Londres, en tant qu'enseignante dans une école privée pour jeunes filles. Plus de magie… plus rien concernant les sorciers. Juste elle.

Les livres d'Histoire ne disent pas non plus, que si Severus Rogue est mort, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait enfin choisi son camps, mais tout simplement par ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir mourir celle qu'il aimait. Ils ne disent pas que Severus Rogue avait rompu un serment Inviolable, laissant mourir celui qui était sous sa protection.

Ils ne disent pas non plus que trois semaines après la fin de ce combat, Hermione Granger apprit qu'elle était enceinte d'un homme qu'elle avait osé aimé, et qui pour son plus grand malheur ne serait qu'un souvenir à placer parmi tout ceux vécus à Poudlard.

Les jours ont passé ici, et le monde a retrouvé son train train habituel. Eux, ne sont plus que des personnages structurant les chapitres des livres d'Histoire.


End file.
